Soldier of fortune
by Golem
Summary: This is a story of 3 people trying to git into soldier, 3rd chapter now up pleaseR
1. Intro

Legal.  
  
I do not own or clame to own Final Fantasy or any think like that etc etc.  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy 7  
  
Soldier Of Fortune  
  
1 Chapter One:  
  
The rain hit the earth in a deafening roar making the ground even Soggier, Justin cursed the weather as he crawled through the mud. It was his last week in training and soon he would find out if he was worthy of being soldier or not, when he had started training there was 50 men and women, but now there was just 3.  
  
He finally reached the low wall he was heading for, it was a simple wall probably made by the local farmers but had long fallen into disrepair. Leaning his back against it he waited for his partners to catch up.  
  
"You must be part snake the speed you crawl along the ground" mumbled Sam as he finally reached the wall, Jill was there a moment later with a smirk, she obviously heard the comment but resisted the urge to make her own knowing that Shin-ra was listening in on them. Resting against the wall Justin looked at his friends, both in there 20's and looked almost identical, probably because they were twins. They were tall and had dark hair, both considered attractive but Justin didn't care, in his eye they were both good fighters able to hold there own and that was more than enough for him.  
  
"I guess there is 4 maybe 5 men near the hut and another 2 inside watching the hostages" Justin took a deep breath " I think this weather may finally be in our favour, Sam pass me that Thunder material I'll take the 2nd you and Jill take the right 2"  
  
"What about The 1st and 3rd?" asked Sam  
  
"Are you stupid?" asked Jill "Justin is going to aim to the 2nd guard the thunder will conduct along the ground stunning the 1st and 3rd men by the time they recover we will be on them." With the material equipped Justin held up his hand counting down the fingers till they all jumped over the wall. Sam and Jill charged right as Justin stood and held out his right hand. Focusing his mind, he concentrated on the material now on is bracelet, a orb of energy stated to form inches from his palm and with a jolt that almost knocked him of his feet it shot into the air. Moments later I thin line of blue crashed into the 2nd guard and surged along the soaked ground stunning the alarmed guards as planned. Moments later they all lay dead and the 3 Trainee's had met at the door to the cabin, like the wall it to was old and worn by disuse.  
  
Jill placed her ear to the door listening for any sound, she stood back and held up one finger pointing left then one to the right, Both Sam and Justin nodded and moments later forced open the door and run through the 2 guards. Their mission was over and as they left a Helicopter came in and picked them up. 


	2. Chapter 2: divide and conquer

Legal.  
  
I do not own or clame to own Final Fantasy or any think like that etc etc.  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy 7  
  
Soldiers Of Fortune: Chapter 2  
  
After returning from there training mission and debriefing, the 3 trainees were given the rest of the week to do with what they please.  
  
"I suppose this means there deciding who will become a soldier" commented Jill as they walked away from the commander's tent. They were in Shin-Ra's mobile command base, which was currently set up in the valleys around Cosmo's canyon, hundreds of tents stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
"I think so, but I don't think they would just say ok all done now go and have fun" Justin side stepped a troop as they walked down an busy street "not after spending so much time and effort training us"  
  
"No I think they are still watching us, seeing how we act when were off duty" replied Jill.  
  
"Look all I know is I have money and a weeks pass, so I'm going somewhere to have fun. Maybe ill go to the Golden Saucer, yea thall be fun" A distant gleam took over his eyes and both Justin and Jill knew that was as much as he would contribute to this conversation.  
  
"What are you going to do Justin?" asked Jill  
  
"I don't know probably stay in camp see if there's any patrols I can join, try and up these material a bit" He pointed to his bracelet, a slim black bit of leather with a green and yellow orb on it.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Jill grabbed His wrist and pulled out the Yellow material.  
  
"That if you don't mind" he said as he snatching it back "Is my Sense material"  
  
"And when did you get that?" She asked  
  
"I have had it for a while but only just brought it out of storage for our last Task"  
  
"Well that explains it" blurted Sam  
  
"Explains what?" asked Justin  
  
"It explains how you knew how many enemies we faced in the field" finally they were out of the crowd and were making there way down to an opening.  
  
"You never told us what you were doing sis" said Sam trying to brake the silence that was taking hold.  
  
"Huh, oh ill probably stick around with Jordan. If that's ok" she looked at Jordan and there eyes locked  
  
"You know how I feel" was all he said. They had dated a bit earlier in the program but she was soon put off by his lack of interest, always putting the training before her.  
  
"You know Justin you are one of the dumbest people I know" she replied and stormed of toward her tent.  
  
"I would have to agree with her, you must know how she feels towards you"  
  
"Yea Yea"  
  
"There aren't many women who would give you a second chance in this world, yet you keep turning her down. What's wrong with you, Isn't my sis good enough?"  
  
"It's not that, yes she is attractive and any man would kill for her, but I .. Its hard to explain lets just leave it ok" He to started to storm of, and while this worked for Jill it failed Justin on the grounds that both he and Sam shared the same tent. Entering Sam began to pack his things. "When you leaving for the Saucer?"  
  
"In a bit there is a coach going that way in a few hours."  
  
"Well have fun"  
  
"Sure" and with this Sam left.  
  
2 Days passed; Justin never saw Jill and was fortunate to get on a patrol.  
  
The rain started to fall again, beating on the commanders tent's roof. This was the first time Justin had been in the tent and new that this was no ordinary patrol. Next to him was stood another 2 soldier's wearing the same blue uniform as he was. The tent was empty except for these 3 soldiers standing to attention.  
  
"Good morning Gentlemen" Said the commander as he pushed open the tent, he walked over to his desk and sat down. "You 3 are to go to a small town called Nimblehime or some such nonsense and kill a few monsters that are harassing the locals, and that is it for you." He gave them a stern look. "How ever there will be 2 members of soldier going with you" with this comment the tents flap was opened again, in came 2 men one stood about 6 foot and wore a simple blue shirt and trousers, his hair was a dark blond and spiked.  
  
Justin did not recognise him but the other he did, the long white hair, the long black leather coat and the ever famous Sword. There was no doubt this was Sephorth! Justin stiffened his stance even more.  
  
"They are going to check a malfunction at the local Mako reactor. You may be asked to provide assistant's." with a wave of his hand he said "There all yours"  
  
"Thank you commander" said Sephorth, he walked the line of men looking into there eyes. "They all look capable" Stopping at the end of the line he looked deep into the man's eyes; Justin did not budge as the man to his right was drilled by Sephorth's eyes. "Can you drive" he asked simply  
  
"N no sir" stuttered the man. Walking back along the line he passed Justin and repeated the question to the 1st man. He simply nodded and with this they were herded in to a truck and were of.  
  
As the truck jerked of Justin saw a glimpse of Jill holding another mans hand, he was going to hate this trip, if not for the mental thought of Jill then with the high standards expected of him from the rest of this company. 


	3. The long Trip

Legal.  
  
I do not own or clame to own Final Fantasy or any think like that etc etc.  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy 7  
  
Soldiers Of Fortune: Chapter 3  
  
The truck had been going for only a couple of hours when the spiky hired boy spoke to him.  
  
"You ok?" he asked  
  
"Ugh leave me alone" was all Justin said, his mind screaming at him.  
  
"You don't look to good" Commented the man.  
  
"It's nothing" short and to the point, was there any reason he had no more friends. He had long ago left his home, a small town called Hill Top. More a collection of farm houses and pubs it was no surprise that most people left for Midgar.  
  
"Sir there is something ahead of us!" Yelled the driver. "It looks like a big dragon."  
  
"Ok that's us" Said Justin standing up he glanced at the members of soldier.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked the younger  
  
"I don't think so, its just we don't have experience fighting these things"  
  
"Don't worry we will watch your back" Said Sephoroth.  
  
Justin got out of the truck with the other 2 troops; the rain still falling hard soaked his hair. Moments later a huge shadow flew over head hung in the air then landed with a heavy squelch, sinking inches into the mud.  
  
"Spread out and try to surround it" ordered Justin the other men though not shore who was in charge considered this a good idea and circled to both sides. With an almighty roar the Dragon spewed a fire ball at the man to its left, diving he just dodged it but Justin could see a burn mark on his uniform. The man to his left started shooting at its back but his bullets had little to no effect at all.  
  
"Don't waist your ammo use some grenades" Shouted Justin to both men and as if hearing this dragon turned its huge body to look at him. Without hesitation Justin held out both palms toward the dragon, and closing his eyes reached out with his mind to the materia on his bracelet invoking a surge of thunder to strike from the sky and striking the beast square on the head, followed by a few explosions around it by the grenades. The Dragon raised its head and started an intake of breath.  
  
"Dam we didn't even hurt the bloody thing" screamed one of the men Justin didn't know which one he was to worried about what the dragon was doing.  
  
"Fall back we will deal with this" Justin didn't hesitate a moment and fell back to the truck as Sephoroth and the man over took him brew out there swords and within moment had slaughtered the Creature. Justin looked at the burn on the 1st troop's leg.  
  
"Can he still drive?" Asked the other troop  
  
"I don't advise it, it look's pretty bad" as if to emphasizes the point the man let out a groan of pain.  
  
"Then we walk" Said Justin simply  
  
"No ill drive" said the young Member of soldier; Justin stared at him with a look of confusion. "Don't worry I can drive"  
  
"Ok the keys are in the truck" moaned the injured man as he was lifted into the back of the truck.  
  
"Excuse me can I have a word with you" Justin looked over his shoulder as Sephoroth Beckoned him to follow. Justin swallowed hard and followed.  
  
The Day's had passed slowly as Sam sat in the coach heading for the Gold Saucer, and he had passed the time chatting up a red head who had regrettably sat opposite him.  
  
"So let me get this right" She said "You are a soldier trying to get into soldier?"  
  
"Yes that's right; you see soldier is an elite squad sort of a super soldier they get all the best missions" he said. He had spent the better part of the day trying to explain this to her though he got the feeling she was just humouring him.  
  
"What do you mean the best missions?" an honest look of interest in her face.  
  
"You know the ones that make the papers with headlines like soldier troops repulse another invasion from the west, and they have a picture of troops storming a across some battle field"  
  
"Oh yes I know the ones, like 30 soldier die in late night ambush" she said with a smirk  
  
"Well that makes me feel better" He said with fake hurt.  
  
"Look kid I used to be a reporter but ever since Shin-Ra took over the tabloids they have been brain washing the nation with there propaganda. I have seen many a man like you one day and then the next ill see there corpse on the battle field because Shin-Ra has made them feel immortal." She turned away from him and looked out of the window "besides I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to you, I kind of started thinking of you as the little brother I never had"  
  
"Dam and I was going for the on off lover, well I guess that's fine Linda" she turned back to him with a smile.  
  
"We will be reaching North Coral in a few moments' people; from there you can get an air cab to the GS" announced the driver over the speaker.  
  
"Well were almost there how about I buy you a coffee when were there" asked Sam returning the smile. 


End file.
